


夏日洗手宜擦枪走火

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 人非草木，不在纸上。





	夏日洗手宜擦枪走火

Handpapapaa.December 03, 2017

 

一：

 

这个开头，挺难的。

 

就好像展正希现在的处境，虽然他已经将开头做好——找了间厕所，房门反锁，裤子褪下。但还是，怎么说，挺难的。

 

他看着腿间半垂的阴茎，男人卡在这种地步真是又微妙而又尴尬。可能那点微妙的快感也和那尴尬脱不了干系。他叹了口气，伸手，握住了它。一时是分不清究竟是谁的冰凉还是炙热让他抖动了下身子，他已经很久没干过这活了。就像所有男人会对自己干的那样，他双腿微张，上下撸动着，这对期盼很久的‘小家伙’来说......等等，这个称呼应该没有哪个男人会用到自己的‘家伙’身上，那我们去掉这个小字，其实，真的也不算小。

 

它在抬头，在胀大，在升温。这个过程可不慢，就像吹一个气球，虽然循序渐进，但也是眨不了几眼的功夫，它就到了一个完美的状态，一直手不能完整的包住了。它饱满，它坚硬，也有着柔软的地方。展正希伸手，拇指在那光滑圆润的龟头上摩擦着。这里至今还没有进入过除手以外的地方，却是早早的就失去了包皮的保护，那是早到少年贺天还需要人陪着做这类小手术的时候。刺激让他忍不住哼出了声，也许手上再用些力，就很快能解决完这事了。

 

但事与愿违就是这种狗屎生活的主题。就连你自己，也要常常给自己使绊子，找不爽快。其实大多数时都是这种情况。

 

展正希迟迟迎不来预期中的高潮。即使手上的速度加快，刺激加大，而快感就是节节攀升，他仰头，铺满瓷砖的四周连天花板也没放过，那金色的，耀眼的，他到不了高潮。高潮就是这回事，你越急，越离你越远。何况人还是在这等高压之下，下体越是胀着要发泄，已经习惯紧绷的神经就是咬的越紧，越死守防线，得不了舒缓。你要么全身心沉浸，要么就此半死不活的生不如死。

 

你要去想，想一想，想一想你的爱人，当然，也不一定是爱人，我们都无法肯定，爱和生殖冲动间是否等价，我只觉得爱这事似乎因为人类的高等动物身份而是更高等复杂的事，所以，在这么紧急的时候，你就去想，想那些能直接引起你性欲的事，你想到了什么？想到了在别墅里时，人类合欢的声音。想到了在医院里时，近到要咬住耳朵的低语。想到了在车中，直接捏到你欲望上的他人的手.......

 

“操！”

 

展正希从喉间挤出一声。

 

急躁的快感肯定把他脑子烧糊了。想到的，全他妈、全他妈、全他妈的都是贺天！

 

贺天的声音，贺天的温度，贺天的力度，贺天的血腥味......

 

那些低沉的声音来到你的耳朵，舔舐着敏感的耳廓，嘲弄的语气吹着风轻柔的钻了进去，像毒蛇的信子，像猫科的舌面，而你发麻的后颈正被一双有力的大手给覆盖着，烟草味也随即传来，它亲吻着你的额头，你的眼角，顺着鼻梁，轻轻啃咬，你感受到你唇面上的压力，就好像正压在你的心脏上，它狂跳不止，血流奔涌！叫嚣着让你张开嘴给它供去更多的氧气！你张了，你喘着气，你的舌头正在发胀，正如那血腥的夜晚它经历过的缠绵，它被吸允着，被咬破！呼呼而出的气，你已经上气难解下气......

 

记忆是个好东西，他在你需要时，会和布满你全身的神经网络打个完美的配合。不管你怎样，你的身体确实需要这些。

 

展正希清楚的感受到自己身体的变化，那些新一轮分泌出的激素扎着他，快感催促着他的手指，激进的冲力对负伤的左腿来说负荷太大了，那儿酸胀疼麻混杂一片，只叫你膝窝打弯，他不得不一手撑上墙才能防止自己不会一头砸在马桶上，睁着完全分辨不出身处何处的眼睛悄悄往边上挪，直到额头抵上了墙面。

 

冰凉，冰凉，凉意贴着额头，凉气吹在龟头上......

 

不行，不行，承受不了，够了啊......

 

冰凉，钝痛，火热，酥麻.....

 

还想要更多，还不够.......

 

承受不了，还不够......

 

手上的动作停不下来，脑里的贺天停不下，他们布满着颈后、脸颊、鼻尖、乳尖......肚脐、指间...睾丸上......

 

！！！

 

记忆里的疼痛忽然涌上，展正希捋动的手忽然停住，收紧的肩胛带着他后仰，刺眼的光，白成一片。

 

展正希是在自己收紧的手中达到高潮的。

 

墙面精液的流动，就如同他的主人一样，缓缓的沿着墙面而下，留下一层水雾......

 

二：

 

打开房门时，缠上鼻尖的烟草味，阻止了他后脚的跟上，站住了。

 

随即就是一条毛巾盖了过来。

 

“呵，你这是有够久的啊，多久没碰了？”

 

真实的声音，柔软的触感，让展正希在毛巾下愣了会神，刚刚还握着屌想着的人忽然出现在了身边，这是朝头上浇一次冷水可洗不掉的记忆。脸上自然是有些发热的。他抓着毛巾，低着头，指尖揉动着促使发间水的吸去，道了声谢后，就走开了。

 

他真的不想去细想这人为什么会站在门口。

 

贺天听着他的闷声道谢，看着他在毛巾下露出的微红后颈，想着这家伙是在害臊吗？嘴就不自主的裂开了，好奇跟了上来。他迈出几步，将人拦下。

 

走得慢的好处就在于碰上这种时候你能即时收脚，不至于碰上。展正希的眉头自然皱在一起，这家伙是有什么毛病？手指也停下了动作，等着为接下来的进攻做准备。果不然......

 

贺天是从手上开始的。他抓着展正希停在毛巾上的手，凑上了鼻尖，深深一嗅，展正希只觉得指尖发凉，浑身的毛又要炸起了。

 

贺天收紧着手，防止人挣脱。又靠近，隔着毛巾，贴在耳边，挑声说着：

 

“刚想着谁打飞机呢？”

 

挣扎的手停了，贺天等着，毛巾撩在脸上也是有点发痒的，两相沉默时他才想着自己这是在干嘛呢，他想着谁干事光自己什么事。免不了又要干一架了。正准备松手时，却忽然听见：

 

“你。”

 

？？？

 

蹭着贺天愣神时，展正希迅速的将手抽出，绕开了他。

 

“我开玩笑的。”

 

这就......有意思了。

 

贺天露出一笑，回过神的他哪会让人这样拍拍屁股就走，一伸手，就又抓住了那只手。只是没有接那茬，赶在人动手之前，说：

 

“走错了，往这边，小爷爷在等你。”

 

展正希收紧的肌肉哽住了，偏了偏头：

 

“等我？”

 

又是那个笑。

 

“是啊，不然你以为结婚是一个人的事？”

 

说着，贺天举起手，朝那只布着香皂味的手背吻了上去。

 

“贺太太。”

 

三：

 

展正希觉得这一拳迟早他妈的会砸出去。

 

“有事回去再说，别叫老人家操心。”

 

说完，就将人牵走。没来得及跟上的毛巾，落在了地上。

 

真是造孽。

 

四：

 

突发事件，事发突然，一般会给你多少时间准备？

 

展正希想捂头，却只能在这个平时不被允许进入的房间里跪坐端正。

 

事实证明，迎接突发事件的准备时间越少越好，不然只会越来越乱。

 

“阿希？”

 

“啊。”

 

“你有什么意见吗？”

 

坐在上席的老者看着下面的年轻人。被叫的那位只是眉头微微跳动了一下，又摇了摇头。他能说什么？在这里去质疑贺天，去告诉上面的长辈这件事中的不合理？去坦白自己是个卧了十年的条子最终还被逐出局，而贺天明明在已经知道一切的情况下还忽然莫名其妙的要跟自己结婚？

 

老者没说话。他转眼看着另一位年轻人，而他只是牵住了另一个人的手，回看他。

 

小混蛋。

 

“你先出去吧贺天，我跟他单独聊聊。”

 

这话当然要听了。黑发年轻人在站起来之前，还朝旁边的人落上一吻。

 

走了。

 

老者也起身，站了起来，坐在年轻人身边。

 

“我也不知道贺天在想什么。”

 

这是第一句话。

 

四：

 

“不过之前让你们结婚，不是小爷爷的玩笑话。”

 

展正希低着头。

 

“你真的很不错，老爷还在时，我们就聊过，如果那时贺天没来插脚，你跟着见一，结局是不是又会有不一样。”

 

“这种事谁也说不定。你别看贺天现在这样，刚被接回来时，除了贺呈，跟谁都不说话，贺呈不在，就一个人待着。任人哄着吓着都没用，软硬不吃，水火不浸。他太不信人了。”

 

“这样好，也有不好。你能在他身边这么久不容易，我知道你们之间有事，但既然他没说，我们谁也不会去看。既然他选择信你，你就要去相信他。不要忘记了你的职责。”

 

“不要忘记当初是为了什么才把你这条命给捞出！”

 

“你早就该死在毒品里了。”

 

老者的语气，几十年的修炼，即使不吼，不动，不提声，也将人压的分毫不敢动，大气不敢喘。他看着俯身贴地的年轻人，最后轻柔的抚上了他的头发。有点潮，有些冷。

 

“但也会尊重你的选择，我只问你一次，你还愿意继续保护他吗？”

 

你还愿意吗？

 

“嗯。”

 

五：

 

他们走出老宅，坐上了车，就如同最后一次来的那晚一样，只是今天的风冷了些。

 

“去哪？”

 

展正希坐在驾驶上。

 

“随你啊~”

 

......

 

“我只有一个问题。”

 

没等贺天回应，展正希就直接问了。

 

“为什么还敢信我？”

 

贺天看着展正希看向他的眼睛，那双眼里啊，也许是受了这深山的影响，在如墨黑的四周里，重新泛起了光。贺天忍不住起身，凑近了一些，在黑暗里放大的触感，让他都能感受到那种记忆里的柔软了。

 

“你敢猜吗？”

 

他反问了过去。展正希看着他，看着他映着皎洁月光的眼里反射出的狡黠味，头皮一阵发麻。他偏过了头，就连这唯一的问题，贺天都没有回他。罢。

 

“没兴趣。”

 

说着，发动起车，那人还支在原处看着，他只好腾出一只手把他压回原位。

 

“系好安全带。”

 

贺天还笑着，没恼没嘲，像是心情颇为好一样，乖乖的扣好安全带，还吹起了小口哨：

 

“我们去哪啊，贺太太~”

 

“警察局！”

 

嗯？！

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 老者的大意是：你不跟贺天结婚，就是死路一条。
> 
> 卧底这事就算贺天不说，警局里也有人会走风声，就算贺天抓着再紧，老辈那里是瞒不下的。所以贺天这波护着也是冒了相当风险......
> 
> 展正希不答应的话，死的可就不是他一个人的事了。好在人都是明白人啦，从上到下从老道少都讲理哈哈哈。
> 
>  
> 
> 就瞎鸡巴解释一通，外人是这样看的，至于贺天究竟是为了什么呢......你猜啊！（护头（别打，我也得靠猜 （滚！


End file.
